<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance on my blades by Wishopenastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324938">Dance on my blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar'>Wishopenastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blades, Husbands, M/M, Yuuri Katsuki is a badass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you win the alliance of blades, Yuuri Katsuki masters nine before he meets Viktor Nikiforov.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance on my blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilchen/gifts">Vilchen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The standing fan has three blades in it. Pls don't @me for a midnight idea.<br/>Thank you Mel for the beta.<br/>Title is technically from the opening song.</p><p>Gifting this to Vilchen because it's their birthday and they are a beautiful, lovely and talented person who deserve all the stabbby things and all the good things.<br/>Happy birthday Vilus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Yuuri earned his first blade’s alliance, he was nine years old. The blade was a kitchen knife which he took out from it's stand in the rare few minutes when Mari was not paying attention to him as she babysat him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade was a bit rusted and Yuuri with his child level magic spent hours cleaning it, as soon as it shone enough, Yuuri in his childish eagerness ran his thumb over it. His mother found him like that in a few hours playing with a knife which would never harm him having given over its ownership.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next blades to fully accept him were that of his skating shoes when he was fourteen. He, like so many skaters, won it over with his dedication to the craft the blade was built for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was given his first actual sword by Hiroko when he was seventeen. The sword was the first blade he had which was specifically built for him and along with being unable to harm him, it was also attuned to his magic, his desires and fears. Yuuri named it Nikichan, after the figure skating and blade wielding legend Viktor Nikiforov. Mari laughed at him for naming his beloved sword and pet after the same person but Yuuri kept his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's next blade was one of the many which he shared with his best friend and roommate, the kitchen knife that had a hamster drawn on its bottom was equally used by both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri earned another pair of skates alliance. And then of the foil that his classmate gifted him in exchange for sword fighting lessons. And perhaps most surprisingly of the blades of the standing fan in the guest living room that people realized only he could fix—with a combination of his magic and college student on a low budget makeshifting, when he returned to Hastetsu after so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade whose loyalty he was the most proud of winning was perhaps the most famous one in the blade welding and figure skating community— The Golden Blade of Viktor Nikiforov’s skates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't win them by ever using them directly, but by returning a gesture that his husband had given when they had been young and still falling for each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yuuri kissed the tips of Viktor’s blades as he looked at his husband of thirty years, he felt the always cool metal warm beneath his lips almost like it were an intimately familiar pair of lips itself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't write anything for the past few days because I didn't have the spoons due to family stuff, but I'm back now!</p><p>Note: college student makeshift is an all encompassing term for improv creative in people of all ages called 'Jugaad' in my native language. Basically meaning taking the odd way but getting it done.<br/>I wish english had this word.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>